The Faded touch
by The Edge of Malice
Summary: In the marauder world there are many things that go unsaid, many things that remain secrets and many things that should never be spoken of. But Remus Lupin and his bloody prank set them all loose. RLSB LEJP
1. It's a secret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the world of Harry Potter; this world belongs to and was created by J.K. Rowling.

**Warning:** SLASH RLSB

Part One: It's a secret

"The First Marauder meeting has officially begun," said James Potter as he and the other three boys sat down in a circle. His brown eyes glittered as he raised the wine cup up to his lips and took a deep drink wincing slightly at the harsh flavour before passing it to Sirius Black.

Sirius drank too, handing it down to Remus. Remus Lupin looked down at it thinking for the a-millionth time that this could not be a good idea. When he raised to drink his hand shook slightly and he coughed not finding the burning feeling in his throat at all pleasant. "Hand it over," said Peter feverishly as he grabbed the cup from Remus's hands and drained the rest of it in one longing gulp.

"Now we take our vows," said James seemingly serious as he grabbed one of the long thin black candle sticks behind him and held it in front of him. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he tapped the candle stick with his wand so that the initials J.P appeared on it in smooth curvy letters.

"This is ridiculous," muttered Sirius in Remus's ear as he too put his initials on the candle stick.

"Tell me about it," he whispered back before handing it to Peter.

"Now that this is done; the affairs of Marauders will be discussed" said James as he pulled out a quill and a rich expensive piece of paper. "So what are the events for this week?"

"Sorry mate, but this is total crap," yelled Sirius. "I mean the ceremony and the weird little ritual, its making us sound like a cult man. It's really strange" next to him Peter nodded enthusiastically.

James didn't blush, his self esteem easily withstanding being ridiculed and turned to Remus who sat next to him, "What do you think?" he asked his eyebrows raised.

Remus stuttered for a moment trying to find the appropriate wording "I think having more organized meetings is a good idea, but" he looked sideways at Sirius meeting his silvery eyes for a moment too long "I think the rituals are a bit unnecessary"

James nodded. His eyes noting the closeness between Remus and Sirius wondering once again if there could be anything there. He had often noticed their 

silent glances when they were sitting far apart in the classroom. He also didn't miss how when they passed each other in the hallway there arms mysteriously touched. But most of all he noticed how everyday they seem to spend more time with each other, and less time with _him_.

James shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his mind before turning to Sirius hopelessly trying to change the subject "So what are the prank plans this week?" he asked in his usual tone. Sirius grabbed a wrinkled piece of paper out stretching it before them, his long thin fingers dancing over the fine letters.

He looked up grinning and said "This week we have the first prank ever designed and carried out single handedly by one Remus Lupin," his eyes glittered with malice as Remus looked incredulously over at him mouth ajar.

"You planned a prank?" asked the James, his eyes watching Remus's gentle blush.

Remus looked sideways at Sirius his embarrassment disappearing with the challenging look in Sirius's eyes. Remus sighed slightly and decided he would not back down, he had lost the bet and now he the 'good boy' of the marauders was going to have to plan one of the greatest pranks of all time.

James scowled angrily as the two continued to stare at each other ignoring him as much as his question. In truth James didn't mind if there _was _something in-between them what he did mind being ignored however so he cleared his throat so that perhaps the two of them would stop staring at each other and they could go back to the meeting.

"I lost a bet" said Remus as he turned stiffly back to James a playful almost teasing smile crossing his innocent lips and a very _Sirius _look in his eyes.

"What did you bet?"

Remus coughed slightly the unexpected and unwelcomed question choking him while Sirius only sat there as calm and confident as ever, his eyes still watching Remus with silent affection.

"So what do you have planned for the prank?" asked James as Remus stopped coughing.

"It's a secret," he didn't meet Sirius's eyes when he said this, rather he _avoided _them.

"What else do we have planned?"

"Oh! Remember we're supposed to lock Snivellous in the girl's bath room with Moaning Myrtle" said Sirius laughing as he looked over some of the plans they had written earlier that week.

"When's the next full moon?" asked Peter his gaze turning towards Remus with something close to pity.

"Sunday," muttered the werewolf his head turning towards the little window, squeamish fear suddenly feeling him, _the full moon, _he thought amazed that for the first time since his bight he had forgotten about his lycanoprothy.

"So we should start planning the full moon, last one was fun!" said James as he remembered last May's full moon. It had probably been the best one ever. The wolf had been unusually tame and they had had lots of fun wondering the streets of Hogsmeade and swimming in the freezing lake.

The Marauders discussed where they would go the next full moon to try to keep the wolf in check, as they talked James noticed that as usual Remus and Sirius were sitting _far _too close to each other, but he didn't not notice that they held hands which were hidden by their cloaks nor that at some point Sirius whispered in his ear "Rem meet me tonight".

OOO

It was four in the morning when Remus snuck out of his bed and moved over to Sirius's stepping inside without waiting for an invitation. He pulled out his wand and muttered "_Silencio" _under his breath while Sirius's deep gray eyes watched him.

Remus leaned down kissing Sirius in the mouth; his hands gripping the older boys shoulder a loving smile appearing in his face as he pulled away. Sirius sat up across from Moony and said "We actually need to talk" due to the concerned look in Remus's eyes he added "About James"

The werewolf sighed with more than relief, "You had me worried for a sec,"

Sirius laughed, playfully stocking Moony's smooth cheek "the only reason I would ever break up with you is if you slept with Snivellous"

Remus's wrinkled his nose in disgust, and said hoarsely "Never"

"I'm glad to hear that"

"So what did you want to talk about James for?" Sirius's eyes looked through the small gap in the curtains at were James's bed was, his face filling with concern.

"I think he knows"

Remus turned uncomfortably towards the gap in the window too, his hands parting the material so that they looked at the sleeping boy, "Would that be that bad? Do you not want people to know that you're going out with me?" the whisper was full of Remus's lousy self confidence and sentimental weakness.

Sirius looked down at him and muttered harshly "Rem I love you. I'm not ashamed of this; you're the one that didn't want to tell anybody".

Remus smiled softly, letting go of the curtain and sinking into his boyfriends arms "I know, it's just-"

There was sudden silence as Remus couldn't find the words he was trying to say. "I understand, you don't have to explain"

"Why do you think he knows?"

"He keeps staring at us"

"Maybe we should just tell him"

Sirius seemed to consider the sentence for a moment and then nodded, "When are we telling him?"

"After my prank"

Sirius's raised his eyebrows, "And what are you doing for the prank?

Remus's smile flickered, and he sensuously whispered in his ear "It's a secret"

A/N: So there goes the first chapter, there will be seven and this is by far the least eventful and probably the shortest, it was just to get the plot started.

Anyway, please tell me what you think points to nice blue/purple bottom


	2. Evidence

Part 2: Evidence

Peter Pettigrew was the first to wake up on Monday. As he rolled out of bed the blankets entangling him like raging snakes, he thought that today would just be another Monday. Nothing could have been further from the truth.

He got dressed in a hurry eager to get down to breakfast and eat and it was only when he walked passed Remus's empty bed that he thought about anything other than food. He stopped walking and turned to the deserted bed wondering where the werewolf was, his watery blue scanning the dormitory. For a moment he considered checking Sirius's bed but his logic told him that he was being ridiculous, _what would Remus be doing in Sirius's bed? _He asked himself before walking out of the dormitory in a hurry, Remus and the empty bed reluctantly disappearing from his mind.

OOO

Remus woke up just as the dormitory door closed, and sat up trying his best to gather the clothes he had shed and scattered around the bed the night before. With Sirius still asleep next to him, he got dressed in the semi-darkness smiling at as he remembered the night before.

Once he was dressed he slipped quietly off the bed and walked over to the bathroom wanting to take a short shower before going down to the great hall. As the hot steamy water ran through his pale moon-kissed skin and he washed the strawberry shampoo out of his hair his mind started really piecing together the plan for his prank.

He already had everything planned and rather than waiting for the last possible day to do it, he decided on getting it over with _tonight. _He stepped out of the shower, not noticing that a pair of silver-gray eyes watched him with an admiring smile. As Remus grabbed the towel and started to dry himself of Sirius spoke, "I think you look better naked"

Remus turned around looking wide-eyed at Sirius an embarrassed smile crossing his lips, "how long have you been here?"

"Long enough"

Remus blushed again and turned around starting to dress, trying his best to ignore Sirius's lingering eyes.

He was about to speak when the door opened and a sleepy James walked in, tripping over the end of his bathrobe. As soon as he saw them he stooped, all the sleep leaving him completely, suddenly he felt alert, once again on the watch for anything strange in-between Remus and Sirius.

"Morning' James," said the raven-haired boy as he quickly started brushing his teeth, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Good Morning," muttered the James, his eyes fixed on the back of Sirius's head. "How did you two sleep?" he asked as he moved next to his best friend eager to see if anything in his face would give him away.

"We slept fine" said Sirius.

James smiled in utter triumph, just as Remus winced realizing what his boyfriend had just done. "We?" pondered James raising his eyebrow.

If Sirius were anybody else he would have blushed but as he was Sirius Black, he stood there calmly looking for a way out. He was about to speak when Remus took over for him "I'm doing the prank today" he assured walking over to where the other two boys stood in a successful attempt to change the conversation.

"Are you going to tell us what you're doing?"

"No, it's a surprise"

"Well, who exactly are you pranking?"

Remus thought about the question for a moment and then decided to be as honest as marauder should be, "Everybody"

Both James and Sirius jumped to face him, "Including us?"

Remus only smiled, "Are you part of everybody?"

"You have to give us a hint about what you're doing Rem"

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair, "It's a prank to make people more _honest, _less _deceitful_"

"Are you going to slip everyone Veritaserum?"

Remus smiled his adorable dimple appearing in his left cheek as he said, "Perhaps" and with that he walked past them both and slid back in to the dormitory a satisfied expression on his face. _The Prank is on, _he thought, sighing nervously as he left the dormitory to start getting everything ready for the best prank ever pulled by a Marauder.

OOO

_We slept fine, _all through the day the sentence was echoing in the back of James's mind his new obsession possessing him again. More than ever he observed Sirius and Remus. They had spent very little time together these last few 

hours, they hadn't sat next to each other and at breakfast Remus had been mysteriously absent. They were probably trying to cover up Sirius's earlier blunder by seeming like there was _nothing _in-between.

James was now sure that they weren't just friends. It hadn't been Sirius's _we slept fine, _comment that made him think so, it was the fact that when he walked in to the bathroom they had been talking and Remus had been _naked. _What kind of friends talk naked? That was just not normal. And also he had seen the look in Sirius's face a thousand times before. It was the casually flirty look the he bore whenever a pretty girl talked to him; it was the look that had been famed in earlier years at Hogwards by the legend surrounding it.

"_Nobody can refuse the look of Sirius Black, nobody. When he looks at you like that you're his, no questions asked" _those had been the words of Tara a fellow Gryffindor sixth-year and so far it hadn't been broken. When Sirius looked that way at someone he was going to get his way with them, no matter what.

Although James was probably the person most aware of Sirius's over active sex life and emotionally stunted romantic life he was sure that with Remus it would be different. Sirius had never had a relationship; he had dated plenty of girls each for a couple of weeks before breaking up with them and leaving them in a weeping-wining-mess. But with Remus it would be different, Remus was a good person, he was a good friend and regardless of if they were going out or not Sirius loved him.

"James, are alright mate?" asked Peter as he looked over at the black-haired boy. James blinked as if in a daze, his mind going blank for a moment before turning toward Peter a crease in his brow.

"What did you say?"

"Are you alright? We're supposed to be turning our eyebrows a different color and you aren't even trying"

James blinked again, his head tilting to one side "Oh right" he grabbed his wand his eyes fluttering back to the mirror in-front of him and whispered the spell hazily, his eyebrow immediately turned bright blond.

"Wow, how you do that? I've been trying for like twenty minutes and look how far I've gotten?" said Peter pointing to his unchanged eyebrows.

James put his fore-head up to the desk for a moment, closing his eyes his nose pressed up against the aging wooden desk. Peter frowned down at him his hands touching the boy's shoulder "Do you need to go to the hospital wing? You don't look-"

James sat up, his brown eyes wide as he came upon the realization that Peter had been the first to leave to dormitory. "Peter" he said urgently.

"Yeah"

"You were the first to wake up this morning weren't you?"

Peter nodded.

James grinned, "Was Remus in his bed?"

"What?"

"Was Remus on his bed?"

Peter shook his head "Actually he wasn't, so I guess I wasn't the first to wake up. Weird, I usually am"

James smiled triumphantly, his hand banging against the desk a priceless look on his face, his eyes turning to Remus who was working with Lily and later to Sirius who was working with Frank and he whispered more to himself to than to Peter, "they are so doing it"

OOO

"Lunch!" screamed Sirius feelingly as they exited the transfiguration classroom.

"I'm starved," said Peter touching his grumbling stomach.

"I actually can't go"

James's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked down at Remus, "And why would that be?"

Remus tried his best not to blush under James's scrutinizing glance. There was something accusative in it, as if James already knew that he and Sirius were going out. "I need to fix something for the prank"

"Oh" said James taken a back; he had thought that maybe Sirius and Remus would sneak of together.

"Still not going to tell us what it is?" chipped in Peter.

"No, I'm not, I wouldn't want to ruin the fun," he turned around and walked towards the kitchens a satisfied smile on his face; it was going to be a _very interesting _Monday.

OOO

The rest of the day passed by slowly for Remus, who was hopelessly awaiting the evening to come with a sort of excitement, an excitement he had never felt before. He finally understood why James and Sirius liked pulling pranks so much, it was simply exhilarating.

When dinner came the Marauder's walked down the great hall. "Remember don't drink anything Moony give's you Peter, he's doing his prank tonight," said Sirius winking secretly at Remus.

"Is it going to hurt?"

Remus couldn't help but smile, "It depends on your past sins Wormtail," he said in frightening voice.

All three of them laughed not realizing that it wasn't a joke.

When the food appeared all the students started eating, chatting and socializing but the Marauders were unusually quiet, they were eyeing the food suspiciously but ate all the same.

Only after a couple of minutes did people started noticing, people started looking wide-eyes at the person across from them wondering why there was writing on their forehead. It was only then that a sound erupted in the Great Hall announcing the beginning of the best prank ever pulled by a Marauder.

A/N: I promise you'll get to hear about the prank next chapter. Thanks a lot to everyone that reviewed and next chapter will be posted in a week maybe less. I hope you enjoyed it and please Review :)


	3. It Read Sirius Black

Part 3: It read Sirius Black

A noise exploited around the Great Hall and everyone became silent as a booming voice erupted out of nothingness. "Hogwards School of witch craft and wizardry," said the voice of James Potter, "as you sit there un-worried and un-stressed enjoying your feast you will notice that something is different, that something is wrong"

The speaker changed and Sirius's Black's voice was heard magnified just like James's "You will notice that on your foreheads names have appeared," he paused many people started to pull out mirror, whispers and gasps filled the room. "And you may be wondering what these names are: these are the names of everyone you have EVER slept with"

Suddenly a wave of shouts filled the great hall. People began to shriek covering up their forehead's with their hands, looking over to see who their friend's hand slept with. Already several previously happy couples were shouting things like 'you slept with my sister!' It was a chaotic mess for several moments before the booming voice of Peter Pettigrew's spoke, "neither potion, nor no spell will remove them, only time" the hall fell silent. "They will remain there for a week whether you want them there or not there is no use in hiding"

Finally the voice of Remus Lupin was heard "Long Live the Marauders" it was then that a firework display started. Fireworks of deep red appeared over them shattering the hall with strange mystified light "Try not to kill anybody" said Remus's voice. There was another boom and it all ended.

There was silence again as everyone turned to the marauders who were all sitting wide-eyed except Remus who couldn't help but smile. Remus's forehead was the only one in the entire hall (except the teacher) that was unwritten (if you had the miss fortune to be virgin it would be written in huge bold letters as was the case with Severus Snape). Sirius had so many names they filled most of his face, Wormtail had five names on his forehead and to everyone's surprise James only had one; Alice who he had for five months the previous year.

The teachers were silent too, looking down incredulous at their students, unsure what to say, the marauders had broken some invisible boundary in to the world of the immortal were few others other than the artists and dictators ever lurked. Dumbledore stood up his eyes twinkling over to the Marauder, clearly trying not to smile and said "You are dismissed"

"You are a genius," said Sirius as he stared fondly at Moony a grin plastered on his face.

Remus blushed slightly, "Why thank you darling"

"You know that's pretty shameful James, you've only slept with one girl? Even Peter beat you"

James groaned as the four of them made their way to the dormitories the rest of Gryffindor trailing behind them. Nobody could help but be impressed by this prank; it surely out did anything ever done before, it was eternal.

"How the hell did you do that?" said Frank Longbottom as he came up to them.

Sirius grinned and draped his arm around Remus's slender shoulder "It's not we, it's he"

"You mean you did this alone?"

Remus nodded, shoving Sirius off of him.

"Merlin, Remus it's bloody brilliant," he said looking admirably at the werewolf. There were half a dozen names on his forehead including that of his current girl friend Alice. "James you've really only had sex with one girl?" he asked incredulous.

"I loathe you Moony," muttered James narrowing his eyes at Remus who just went on smiling innocently.

They entered the Gryffindor common room like everyone else chattering and laughing looking around at people's foreheads with more interest than usual. It was then that Sirius stood up on one of the tables and called for silence by shouting louder than anybody else "In celebration of this _amazing _prank we are having a party" the Gryffindors cheered. "Accio firewhisky" shouted Sirius waving his wand around. Immediately six bottles of fire whisky came flying out of their dormitory.

"Remus why did you have to do this to me?" said James as more people commented on the fact he had only scored with one girl.

"I didn't know, the way you go on I figured you were as _experienced _as Sirius"

Sirius and Peter were gone to the Kitchens to get food, while music was playing and the bottles of firewhisky had already been opened. Suddenly James sat up boldly on his seat his eyes scanning around, "What are you doing?" asked Remus.

James stiffened slightly his eyes searching for her, "Where's Lily?"

Remus shrugged. "She wasn't at dinner"

"So will her forehead have the names of the guys she's slept with, if she has slept with anyone?"

"Yeah, it had nothing to do with the food. It's a time locker charm, so if she was at Hogwards at 7:30 you'll be able to know if she's a virgin or not?"

"Is she?"

"Yeah"

"You sure?"

"That's what she told me, I don't see why she would lie about that"

James turned un-easily in his chair. Suddenly he remembered about Sirius and Remus. He just wanted to confront them, why didn't they trust him? He looked sideways at Remus having an urge just to tell him he knew. Remus noticed him staring and smile side-ways at him taking a drink of firewhisky. _I wouldn't ruin a good prank, or a good party, _thought James but he decided he would tell them he knew tomorrow.

Sirius entered the common room caring cakes, chips, pies, and finger sandwiches. And hastily placed them around a table, then walking over to where the other two marauders were, "Did you ditch Peter again?" asked James.

"Nah, he's eating in the Kitchen"

"Wow, you slept with Natalie Hartmer?" said James as he stared at Sirius face. There were a lot of names, they covered his forehead in neat straight lines, they went over the bridge over his nose and were only about an inch above his chin.

"Yeah, she's hot"

"How many girls have you slept with?"

Sirius seemed to think about it for a moment, "Around 40"

James was about to make a comment when the common room door opened and Lily Evans stepped inside wondering why there was writing on everyone faces. "What's going on?" she asked. The minute people looked at her the room fell silent, mouths fell opened, eyes widened with shook at the one name that was written on her forehead.

She frowned slightly, not understanding why everyone was staring and walked over to where the Marauders were. The Marauders had their back to her and were the only one un-aware of her presence. "Why do you all have names on your face? Is this some dumb new fad?" she asked.

James turned around about to tell her about Moony's prank. But the moment he looked at her face he felt a sickly sensation starting at the pit of his stomach, it 

felt like something was ripping at his insides rather violently. The one name on Lily Evan's forehead read _Sirius Black_.

A/N: Ouch, poor James. Well let's just say Lily isn't as innocent as most people would think :P Anyway thanks to everyone that reviewed and I hope you like this chapter.

I'll post again in a week or so and please Review again I really appreciate critisisim.


	4. Old Sins have long shadows

Part 4: Old sins have long shadows

There was a traumatic feel in the common room as everyone stared at Lily and the Marauders waiting for James to kill Sirius. James was frozen in his seat un-able to take his eyes off of her, his mind incapable to wrap it's self around the idea of Sirius's betrayal.

Next to him Remus and Frank sat both had their mouth's hanging opened and Alice had clapped a hand to her mouth staring horrified at her best friend. Sirius was still, his jaw clenched, his gray eyes looking straight at Lily's with something close to regret. It was impossible not to sense the thickness in the air and she shifted uncomfortably wondering what it was she had done wrong. At the other end of the room someone had the sense to turn of the Muggle rock music that had been blasting seconds before.

"What's the matter?" she whispered staring at Remus waiting for an explanation.

Remus blinked stupidly and dropped his gaze, seeming unable to meet her green eyes. He turned to James and Sirius who were now staring at each other, James with something close to hate and Sirius showing no emotion at all, his gray eyes guarded and un-telling.

"You slept with Lily?" asked James in as even a voice as he could muster glaring un-believingly at Sirius. Lily gasped her eyes wide, a small blush forming on her cheeks; it was confirmed in her reaction. Sirius didn't hesitate as he nodded but his eyes did drop just like Remus's no longer able to stand the intense brown stare.

James blinked and a few tears came out of his eyes and just like that he lunged at Sirius knocking him to the ground painfully, wands forgotten, his fist hitting Sirius's as hard as he could. Sirius didn't fight on the contrary he stayed still his eyes closed feeling blood gushing out of his nose and mouth as James continued to hit him.

The whole common room awoke; people started rushing over to them attempting to get him off of Sirius. The younger students hurried to their dormitories not wanting to get in the way of James's wrath. Remus jumped up trying his best to grab James and pull him off but James knocked him down accidently not letting go of Sirius. Frank moved over and grabbed James up by his waist, holding him tightly so that his arms would stop punching and his legs stop kicking.

"What is the matter with you?" said Lily as she ran over, knelling down and making sure that Sirius was alright. James stopped moving and Frank thought it was safe to let go of him, the dark haired boy panted there for a second, tears still falling from his eyes before turning around and running out of the dormitory.

"Go! Everybody leave, now!" commanded Frank as he started pushing people towards the dormitory doors. They left reluctantly, turning back to stare at Frank, Remus, Lily, Alice and Remus who were the only once left in the previously filled common room.

Lily was touching Sirius's cheek and staring down at him with concern. He seemed paralyzed, unable to move. In truth he wasn't very hurt, his nose was broken, his lower lip had been split by James's watch, and he was clutching his side were James had pushed him. "Are you alright?" she asked pushing back his dark hair.

He nodded mutely, not too far away from them Remus stirred. He stood up off the ground and stared from Lily to Sirius. Suddenly Sirius moved away from her, hand touching his lip. She stood up looking at all of them with impatience, "What's happening?" she asked.

"Alice can you explain it to her, I need to talk to Sirius" said Remus as he walked over to where Sirius was sitting. Remus helped him up and together they made their way to the dormitories Sirius leaning in to Remus's thin frame as they walked up the stairs.

Sirius collapsed in to a bed knowing that Remus was watching him. Remus sat down there too, looking at his boyfriend. He pulled out his wand and for a moment Sirius felt afraid, he would never forget the hurt look in Moony's eyes or how tightly his mouth was sealed, he had never been this angry before not even when the Snape incident had happened.

Remus didn't curse him; he simply mended his broken nose and split lip. He had learned how to cure minor injuries like that from his mom who was a Healer. When he was done, he felt a heaviness fill him. He felt heavy with doubts, _is it possible that Sirius has been seeing her all this time, _he pondered as the silence lengthened.

Sirius sat up against the headboard, his eyes turning towards Moony, "It happened this summer"

Remus blinked and relaxed they hadn't been together then, "Was it just once"

Padfoot gulped, his gray eyes filling with guilt "No, we actually dated for like two months"

"What! How did you even see her last summer?"

Sirius closed his eyes. "I was visiting Andy for a couple of weeks and she lives in a Muggle neighborhood and well we bumped in to Lily" Remus was silently urging him to continue, "So we started talking a lot. We spent four days together 

just talking and I really came to like her. Then we started kissing and well we went all the way" he sighed opening his eyes to see Remus's reaction.

"I felt really bad about it. I tried not to see her again, but we continued talking and well kissing and doing other stuff and I really like her a lot more than I've ever like anybody except you"

"So you kept on seeing her? For two months?"

"Yeah, it felt strange like it wasn't even me, like it wasn't her, like it wasn't us, it just felt as if we were other people in another world. Usually summer means having to face the war, having to read the news really hearing what he's really doing but that summer was different. I don't know how to explain it Monny. It felt so surreal. I liked her more every day we were spending 18 hours a day together, walking, talking, kissing it was just like nothing else was happening like the world halted. When I was with her, it didn't feel like there was a war, it didn't feel like he was out there. Nothing else was happening it was just the two of us" he felt silent, his voice breaking. He had a lot more to say about her, how he came to love the way she laughed, the way she carelessly pushed her red hair out of her eyes, the way she kissed him her green eyes filling with excitement, the way after they slept together she would always put her head on his chest as if listening in to his heart beat.

Remus was still looking down at him. He understood what Sirius meant and now he found himself wondering if perhaps Sirius loved her more than he loved him. Or had he ever loved her, he had never said that word "Do you love her?"

Sirius sat up, wincing and once again touching his bruised side. "I did, but when summer ended it was like we were dropped back in to the real word and we both realized we had to stop seeing each other. And that summer we were both _different_, we weren't who we truly are. It was like being alone with each other changed us or something"

"So you're not still in love with her?"

Sirius shook his head his arm going around Moony's neck, "No, I love you, I swear I do. I like her but I've never loved anyone like I love you". They carefully leaned forward kissing as softly as was physically possible. Both felt that their relationship had changed somehow becoming deeper more powerful if that was possible.

They pulled apart smiling, "So do you think that James is going to forgive me?"

Remus was about to speak when the dormitory door opened and Lily stepped inside, "Can I talk to you?" she whispered her eyes on her former boyfriend. Sirius hesitated for a second looking at Remus wondering if he would mind. Remus meets 

his eyes as if giving him permission to leave and Sirius stood up walking towards her.

As Sirius walked towards her Remus meet her vivid green eyes for a moment, a second an instant, a million he wasn't sure. She seemed so beautiful standing there her soft red hair loose gently caressing her hip, her angelic face as innocent as ever her full sensuous lips parted showing her straight white teeth. He had never thought a girl beautiful before, so it took him un-expectantly. It wasn't just her face, or just her stunning figure most of all it was her eyes. They were so full of life and yet so aware of the immortal breath of death, they seemed ever-wise, ever-knowing.

It was only then that he truly understood Sirius's words; it was only then that he truly understood the relationship they would have had. It would be Sirius's cool calmness and Lily's truth, her wisdom and her natural everlasting beauty mixed together creating exactly what Sirius had described something completely surreal, something tentatively, impossible powerful. Something that no matter how wrong was intense enough that you lost the edge of reality.

It was so different from the relationship that he and Sirius had. Their relationship was all trust, devotion, friendship, compatibility and through it all no matter how much society might frown down on them a steady un-yielding love. It was a lightness, a simple joy, steady, unchanging but lovely in its childish simplicity.

It was the difference between lightness and heaviness, between light and darkness, between love and desire, between friendship and romance.

A/N: Wow… that was not how this chapter was supposed to come out. I had been planning a really funny light chapter but when I sat down to write this was what came out. Now I promise my paring are not changing, Remus and Sirius are still together as will James and Lily (eventually). Sirius is also not going to cheat on Remus with Lily I promise. Also I must say the idea of the heaviness vs. Lightness comes from my favored book The Unbearable Lightness of Being by Milan Kundera so I can't take credit for that. I know this chapter was different from everything else, but I hoped you like it. Please tell me what you think.


	5. Guilt

Part 5: Guilt

They walked in silence, half a foot apart, their eyes looking forward at the hallways and students in them. The students were glaring at Sirius, furious with Remus's prank; several of them seemed to be trying to take the writing off but had found that the letter size would only increase.

As the hallways started to empty, most people going back to their dormitories Sirius lead Lily to an empty classroom and shut the door after them. The dust gave the air a thickness, as if a veil had fallen upon both of their faces and Lily shyly sat down at a desk her eyes watching Sirius. He sat across from her. The silence fell and she found herself looking down at the dusty floor her hand pushing her soft red hair out of her face, her green avoiding his stare.

"You look beautiful"

She smiled, "You're acting like you haven't seen me in years Sirius, I've been right here all this time"

"It's not the same here, here I can't think of you that way, at Hogwarts your just Lily Evans my friend, my best friend platonic love. Until now that is, now everyone will know that we had a relationship"

She pointed at her forehead, "Funny boy Remus"

"Yes, he is rather amusing" Sirius agreed unable to hide his wicked grin from her watchful eyes.

"You're a bad influence on him Black" she shook her head.

"I know I am Evans" their eyes meet and they both started laughing at their own silliness. It seemed to break the tension that had built up all these months; they hadn't been alone together since summer.

"So have you talked to him?"

Sirius sighed, his hands running over his hair, "No, I haven't"

"What did Remus say?"

Sirius tried to think back to the dormitory. Remus had been his most silent self while Sirius described to him what had happened in-between them that summer but for some reason the words he had said and Remus's reaction seemed lost in his mind as if they hadn't really been important. "I don't remember"

She laughed radiantly, throwing her red hair out of her face and grinning. "I missed you"

As Sirius looked at her a strange feeling seemed to posses him, it was as if he was being choked. It was this feeling that didn't let him speak; he couldn't confess that he had missed her.

She moved awkwardly, her face turning towards the floor trying her best to stop herself from crying. _Why can't men ever tell you how they feel? _She thought as she avoided his gaze. She knew that he missed her as much as she missed him but he would never admit it, needing anyone was a weakness and Sirius Black couldn't have weaknesses.

The silence continued until Sirius spoke again, his hand touching her shoulder "Lily why did you ask me to come here?"

She looked at his hand her mind remembering the last time he had touched her, it seemed so long ago like it had never happened, just a piece of a wild daydream that had lasted for two months. She wasn't sure what to tell him, she could say that she wanted to talk to him but that wouldn't be it. She could tell him that she wanted to see if James had forgiven him but that wasn't why she had called him here finally she sighed and went with the truth, "I'm worried"

"About what?"

"Do you think James will forgive us?"

He shook his head, his gray eyes looking intensely at her. "You didn't do anything wrong Lily. You and James weren't even friends then, I'm sure he's not mad at you. Actually it sort cancels out doesn't it? He slept with Alice you slept with me. You've slept with each other's best friends," he tried to smile but it was strained.

"But I don't want him to be mad at you, you two have been friends for such a long time, I feel guilty"

Something flickered in Sirius eyes. _Guilt_.Did she know what guilt was? Guilt was living days on end knowing perfectly well that you had betrayed your best friend. Guilt was the sickly-sweet perfumed that had drowned his subconscious while he slept next to her. Guilt was there every time he touched her smooth youthful skin, every time he caressed her thick soft red hair, every time he kissed her full sensuous lips. It was a never leaving drug that kept poisoning his body over and over again giving him hundreds of sleepless nights and thousands of broken nightmares that carelessly cradled an impressive amount of self hatred. He had never betrayed anyone before and he knew that he would never do it again, even if his life depended on it. "You shouldn't feel guilty it was my fault, and believe me I feel guilty enough for both of us"

"What use is guilt? What happens happens, there is no turning back, there's no way to fix it"

It was then that her eyes moved to the window, tears appearing in their vivid green that Sirius finally understood why she had called him here. He couldn't help but smile Remus always seemed to be right, "You're in love with him aren't you?"

Lily looked up more tears falling from her eyes as she looked at him. "And you're in love with Remus"

He coughed, "How'd you know"

Lily blushed, "I just knew" she whipped her tears from her eyes not sure exactly why she was crying.

"What did you see?" he narrowed his eyes then added "Was it dirty" licking his lips a perverse look filling his face.

She laughed and nodded slightly "Yeah it was pretty graphic"

"When did you see us?"

"Three weeks ago, in the Quidditch changing rooms"

He looked incredulously over at her, "What were you doing in the boy's changing rooms Lily"

"It was a dare"

"Sure it was," he said sarcastically. "Whatever anybody thinks of you I know the truth: you're a perve and a sex addict"

She pushed him away rolling her eyes at his ridiculous personality, "Well I know 2 truths about you too"

"And what would they be?"

She smiled "the only time you eat chocolate is during sex and apparently you don't mind wearing a hot pink thong for Remus"

Sirius blushed remembering that particular time but smile cheekily all the same and said "Anything for my Remy-boy"

OOO

James sat at the top of the astronomy tower his eyes looking up with a quiet solemnity. He was thinking about Sirius and Lily. It had been hard to believe it but even harder to understand it. Sirius knew how much he loved Lily. He had liked her since first year and loved her for two years now and yet he had done this to him.

A few hours ago he had trusted Sirius more than anyone in the world and now he had betrayed him the worst and cruelest way possible. He just couldn't believe it, Sirius had kissed her, touched her, been with her while still remaining his best friend. It was sick, how Sirius had done this and just carried on their friendship like nothing had happened, like nothing had changed.

Thinking about it he supposed he should have been a more careful observer. He had seen how Lily looked at him sometimes, her green eyes clearly remaining in a past memory, her hands playing with her glorious red hair. He had also noticed how the two didn't fight any more and rarely talked straight to each other as if afraid of meeting each other's eyes.

But none of those things had really registered he had been too busy watching Remus and Sirius and the secret relationship they obviously had. He heard someone move behind him and turned around.

"Hi James," muttered Remus as he walked up to him.

James hung his head, "I want to be alone Moony"

"Cigarette?" he pulled out the pack and offered him. James grabbed one, lighting it quickly with his wand and bringing it gratefully to his lips.

"Where did you get them?"

Remus sat down next to him but did not answer the question. "I talked to Sirius," his voice was hesitant as if he wasn't sure what to say. In truth he wasn't sure what he could say in Sirius defense, he didn't think James would forgive Sirius if he told him the 'surreal' story.

"And?"

"He feels really bad about it-"

"Did you know?"

"No"

James chuckled slightly and puffed out smoke that glided around them. "You could have told me. I'm fine with it"

"You're ok with Lily sleeping with Sirius?"

"No. I meant: I'm fine you're sleeping with Sirius. But I don't understand why you didn't tell me"

"Let's not talk about that now, let's talk about Sirius"

James's fist hit the floor. He was rarely mad at Moony, he had always been his defender, his guarding but now he just felt like hitting him. "So we're never going to talk about it? It's just going to be a taboo with you two forever? We never talk about anything important and if we have ever it's lost in our memory we always refer to it as a joke as if emotions don't matter!" he was shouting now turning towards Remus tears falling down his face again. "I can't live like that anymore Remus, we're never out front with anything, and it's always covered over. I want the bloody truth!"

Remus mouth was ajar as he stared at James. Until that moment he had always thought that he knew James well, that Prongs was an overall un-complicated person, outgoing, good looking, straight, kind, but as he stared at him now he saw a completely different side of him. He also understood James's longing for the truth, being honest was not something any of the marauders were good at. They were used to disseat, they lied without thinking and so much so that Remus felt the absence of honesty to be normal but James was right sometimes you just needed the truth with no embellishment. And that's exactly what he gave him, "I'm in love with Sirius, his in love with me. We've been together for three months. I'm gay"

The truth will set you free. That wasn't exactly what Remus felt, he didn't feel free but he did feel better, lighter like a heavy load had been taking off his shoulders or a ton of lies disappeared from his memory.

James managed to smile, "I'm happy for you"

"Are you going to forgive him?"

"No, I don't think he deserves it, he doesn't even have enough courage to come here and face me, he sent you instead"

"He didn't send me; I came because I wanted to. He's talking to Lily now"

James blinked, "I want to be alone. I don't want to talk to him today"

Remus nodded, getting up off the floor and leaving the room. He understood James's need to be alone. He remembered when Sirius had planned the prank on Snivellous how hard it had been for him to grasp why exactly he would do that to him. When you told people that you wanted to be alone what you really meant was: I don't want you to see me crying.

A/N: I'm not really sure about this chapter, writing it was hard so I'd really appreciate feedback and I'm really sorry it took me such a long time to post it but I've been pretty busy.


	6. The Resurrected Dance

Part 6: The Resurrected Dance

"You should go talk to him"

Lily sighed, running her hands through her hair and closing her eyes. "It isn't so easy; I've spent years insulting him, yelling at him, arguing with him now I'm just supposed to tell him I love him"

Sirius managed to not laugh. He loved James, they were best mates and even thought the boy had a raging temper and was extremely headstrong James was an incredible person. The thing that Sirius liked most about him was how he would never give up. He had liked Lily since first year and even though she yelled at him every day he continued asking her out. It was a determination, a drive that Sirius could barely understand.

"You two deserve each other"

She looked up at him, staring. It was only because she knew Sirius so well that she understood that the last sentence wasn't meant for her and James. She almost felt like laughing at its double meaning. Yes some might think that Lily and James 'deserved each other' but from the look in his gray eyes she knew he was thinking about Remus. They did deserve each other; no one could disagree to that. They both had had difficult lives but they never let them affect what was happening. They were able to forgive the cruelties committed towards them and live happily, in the humorous and light marauders world. But that world wouldn't always be there, in months it would fade away and they would be in the real world, in the real war.

"Have you told Remus you love him?"

"Yeah"

"I don't think I have the guts to do that"

"You have to Lily; he's been waiting for you for years. You have to talk to him. He deserves it"

Lily slid off the desk and stood there in the dusty classroom for a moment knowing that Sirius was starring at the back of her head. "Are you going to tell him?"

She turned around gracefully and faced him tears falling down her cheeks though she didn't know why. She supposed because this was really the end. The ultimate goodbye. The summer would melt away leaving only faded touches and dimmed memories. It was goodbye to the feeling that she had each time he was next to her, a feeling of power or intense impossible love, of heaviness. She wasn't sure she liked the feeling but she would miss it creeping up on her as they looked at each other across the classroom. She would miss the possibility.

"Yeah I'm going to find him" she muttered a sad smile appearing on her face but what she really wanted to say was: I loved you and we could have been happy together forever. But _could have_ just isn't strong enough sometimes. Goodbye Sirius.

She turned around and moved out of the room wiping the tears from her face.

OOO

Sirius stayed in the classroom for a long time. His arms were hugging his legs, his head resting on his knee. The perfect pose for crying, but he wasn't. He felt a thick sadness around him, he wasn't sure why. A sadness that kept bringing him back to the summer past where he had sat for hours with Lily talking about nonsense and kissing her strawberry lips. It was a feeling of melancholy when he realized that it was all over forever.

He wasn't exactly sure why the realization startled him so much he had thought he had given closure to her at the end of the summer and yet he found himself getting depressed about losing her. _I never had her, she always was meant for James, _he thought truthfully.

He just didn't understand it. He was in love with Remus, he loved everything about him and he was sure that they were meant to be just like Lily and James were but somehow it didn't stop him being strangely distressed about fact it ended with Lily. Not even mentioning that he and Lily had been over for months, he sight and got up off the desk running his hands thought his hair. _Emotion are much too complicated, they should come with subtitles_.

The door creaked opened and Remus stepped inside smiling softly. Simply standing there in front of the door, he looked so beautiful that for a moment Sirius forget about Lily. His pale skin looked godly in the semi-darkness, his glorious golden brown hair messy and poking out at strange angles, his deep chocolate brown eye, his soft childish lips, and that look in his eyes, that look of lost wonder, of remaining innocence, and more than anything that look of hidden passion. He stepped forward clumsily and Sirius had to smile, he was just so adorable.

"I love you," it sounded sort of like a realization. He had already known that he loved him but in that spectacular dusty moment he began to realize just how much he loved him. Sirius would do anything for him, anything. It was strange to realize just how devoted he was towards him. And the melancholy left as soon as Remus smiled his most charming boyish smile.

"That's good to know"

Sirius nodded stepping closer to Remus.

"You look a bit strange with writing all over your face"

His eyes widened, "Am I no longer attractive Moony"

Remus laughed and grabbed his arm, "You'll always be good looking, even if you were stuck in Azkaban for a dozen years"

"And my dear werewolf what would be my crime"

Remus took this as an opportunity and lunged himself at Sirius tackleling him to the floor, "Loving me too much," he said before passionately kissing him in the lips, his hands running carelessly through Sirius's hair.

In later years when Sirius was alone in that miserable island, hearing the whispers and murmurs of his worst enemies and laying half dead on the stone floor he would think about what Remus had said. It wasn't happy memory any longer, it became a grim prophesy and he wondered how Remus who had managed to get a T in Divination could have foreseen this. He decided that Remus must have sensed that their story couldn't have a perfect ending because neither one of them believe in happily ever after and neither one of them believed in silence during a time of war. They were fighters, warriors and they would be until their deaths. Because fighting gave them a reason to live.

OOO

In a different part of the castle guided only by a strange instinct Lily made her way to the Astronomy Tower. Walking quickly she climbed up the stairs in a run wanting desperately to talk to him. She stopped in front of the huge door to catch her breath for a minute. Her hand touched the doorknob but something held her back and she began to think about what she was doing.

She closed her eyes, her forehead touching the door. _I love Sirius. I love James. I can't have Sirius. I can't pick James as a second option, he doesn't deserve that. _She touched her temples and decided she needed to have a talk with herself first. She sat down cross legged, her back leaning on the door.

_Sirius is calm, mysterious, dashing, dangerous, and exhilarating. James is sweet, charming, outgoing, romantic, and true of heart. _Lily felt like banging her head against the wood. She decided to stop listen character traits and go with something a little more real, memories.

(Memory)

"Sirius," it was a hollow whisper, merely a touch on the silence that had filled around them. He didn't move and still lay there naked on his bed his eyes closed, his lips tightly sealed.

She felt like weeping, like throwing herself in his arms and crying her heart out. She wanted him to hold her, to feel his powerful arms around her, to hear his words of comfort but Sirius didn't move. She didn't know why she cried, maybe it was because she had fallen like so many other naïve girls for Sirius Black or maybe it was because of the strange feeling she couldn't yank out of her heart.

"I love you Sirius," she didn't know why she said it there so unceremoniously, so unrationally so unlike her. But more importantly she didn't know why she felt it, why did she feel like she was in love? Why did she think that she wouldn't survive without him? Why did she love him? The questions went unanswered as they both remained un-moving.

She remembered the devastating feeling of un-holiness of the sinking feeling of knowing that her life had just changed. She suddenly felt sick: mortally sick, consciously sick, mentally sick and wrapped her arms tightly around her naked stomach. She began to cry violently, sobbing, her hair sticking to her face, rocking herself gently feeling no shame in showing him how she felt.

He reacted slowly: opening his eyes and then rising carefully before taking her by the waist and holding her curled body in to him. She cried in his shoulder, her hands gripping his arm leaving nail marks, shaking and sobbing for several minutes. His hands ran softly thought her hair, his lips touched her cheek gently. She almost felt like a child crying on her father's shoulder and when they pulled apart there were tears in his eyes, "I love you too," he muttered darkly.

000

Lily still sat, her back against the door, her mind trying to understand that night. Why had she cried? She moved so that she was in a more comfortable position and then her mind when off thinking about James.

(Memory)

She stood silently on the front steps of Hogwarts a wine glass in her hand. She looked miserable, her eyes had lost their spark and she stood there alone on Christmas Eve. She didn't see him coming; she didn't hear his footsteps, she did however feel his hand on her shoulder and spun wildly around.

"What are you doing here Potter," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he spoke quietly, his brown glittering eyes staring down at her a soft smile on his lips.

"Getting dumped isn't fun"

James blinked; "It's your fault for dating losers, if you date me, I promise to be your loyal slave," he bowed deeply making her smile. "And what does my master want?"

She pushed him away playfully, "I want to be left alone"

He shook his head, "If I leave you alone you're going to be all sad. I can't have my master sad. Wanna dance?"

"No chance I'm dancing with you" Lily brought the wine cup to her lips and drank deeply. "Now as my slave I'll have you leave"

"I can't do that," he muttered and reached over grabbing the wine cup from her hands and dropping it to the floor purposefully. "Now dance with me?"

She stared down at the wine that spilling around her feet and shook her head. "Just leave me alone James" she gasped amazed with herself, she had called him James, she _never_ called him James.

He grabbed her arm rightly and guided her to the center of the steps. "Dance with me" he whispered in her ear, one of his hands touched her waist the other still held her hand.

"If I do will you leave me alone?" He nodded and smiled, his eyes shining, this was his chance. At first she managed to convince herself that she was having a rotten time. That she did hate James and wanted to leave immediately. But soon she couldn't fool herself. She loved the way they twirled around James humming softly along to the music coming from the great hall. She loved that look in his eyes, the look that said there wasn't any place he would rather be and soon she found herself thinking the same thing too. She moved closer to him at some point putting her head on his shoulder. And when the song ended he let go of her though it was clear if it had been up to him they would have stayed that way forever.

"You can leave if you really want to," he gulped and his hand reached out almost taking her own before he seemed to think otherwise.

She felt light like she was floating in a bubble high above them and looking down at the scene on the Howard steps. She managed to smile, "Goodnight James," and going on her tip-toes she leaned forward kissing him in the cheek.

She laughed as his mouth dropped, his eyes widened and his entire body stiffened. "Thanks for the dance," she said before turning around and walking away from the stunned boy thinking that maybe just maybe James Potter wasn't that bad after all.

000

Lily stood up confidently and without thinking. She opened the door and stepped in, her eyes finding the crumbled body of James Potter there alone on the floor. "I want to be alone Remus," his voice was steady but there was anger underneath it.

"I thought you might want to dance?"

James spun around, starring at her unbelievingly.

She stepped forward smiling, more nervous that she probably should have been. "I can't leave you alone, if you're alone you'll be all sad"

James blinked.

"Come on, dance with me," she walked closer to him "Please?" James Potter couldn't resist and stood. They were a couple of feet apart in the tower, moon light streaming over them, the stars conquering the midnight hour and their eyes suddenly bright, the spilled tears forgotten.

"Let's dance," he moved towards her grabbing her hand in his, his arm going around her waist. As they moved gracefully everything was forgotten. James smiled as she lay her head against his shoulder again and together this time they hummed the old song. It was a feeling of oneness. They each melted in to the other, their own bodies forgotten, in the struggle never to let go. James Potter swore that moment that when he died he would do so by her side. And Lily swore she would never leave him.

"I love you so much" she whispered in to his shoulder, kissing his neck as he held her even tighter.

James wanted to say 'I love you too' but the only thing that came out was a rather loud "Finally"

She laughed and they pulled reluctantly apart, still holding hands. His eyes landed on her forehead. "You swear you love me?"

"Yeah," she said softly smiling brilliantly under the darkened sky.

"I love you to, I always have"

"I know, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize James"

"That's ok. Now dance with me" he grabbed her waist again and beneath the sinking sky the two twirler infinitely on top of the tower till the first rays of sunshine struck their faces and caressed their hair. This was where they were meant to be.

A/N: It's been forever, but there it is, and the 7th part is done and will probably be posted in a matter of days. Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Long Live the Marauders

Part 7:

"I proposed! I proposed!" screamed a hysterical James Potter as he walked through the door of the dormitory jumping madly around and pulling at his hair, his eyes looking for his best mates.

"Morning' Pronks" muttered Peter sleepily as he stumbled to the bathroom.

"Remus! Sirius!" shouted James as he headed towards Sirius's bed and threw opened the curtains with little discretion.

"What the hell!" said Moony sitting up and shielding his face from the bright sunshine.

"I am fucking engaged!" yelled James his brown eyes bright his hands running through his hair, his entire face filled with the gleaming features of somebody too happy with themselves.

Remus sat up his eyes wide in astonishment as he looked at James as if there was something wrong with him. "You. Are. Engaged," he muttered his lips scarcely moving at all. James nodded enthusiastically. Next to Remus Sirius lifted his head up sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"I'm engaged!" yelled James suddenly over taken with a mad rush of emotions and jumping on the bed. He threw up a pillow laughing like a mad man so that both Sirius and Remus were staring at him wide eyed. "Come on let's celebrate mates!"

Sirius coughed, "You're not mad at me?"

James paused for a moment. _Sirius slept with Lily_. The thought had simply disappeared from his mind after he had proposed. No, that wasn't exactly true; the thought had still been there at that point. He had forgotten about it the moment she said the word 'yes', the moment her eyes filled with that pure happiness and her smile became the only thing he cared about. "No I'm not mad at you anymore, but you owe me Sirius. You owe my big"

"So you won't tackle me to the floor with surprising weakness?" asked Sirius cheekily.

"Oh now your going to get it!" James was about to lunge at Sirius a grin plastered childishly on his face when Remus spoke:

"I don't think you want to do that" he spoke so politely that both of the rather barbarious boys looked over at him with a sort of wonder.

"And why would that be"

Remus blushed "Because he like I is naked"

James's entire face fell. "I'll be getting off now" he mumbled stumbling off of the bed but staying near.

"Hey would you look at that," said Sirius suddenly pointing to Prong's forehead as he sat up his hands holding the sheets loosely to his waist.

"What?"

Remus laughed slightly "Let's just say there's a second name on your forehead James"

He blushed covering it up with his hands. "You and your bloody Prank"

OOO

Lily sat by the lake a look of complete wonder filling her face. She was waiting for James to show up with the bride's maid and best man (they had decided that as a joke Remus would serve as bride's maid and Sirius as best man).

But somewhere inside herself the phrase that Remus uttered came back for an instant to mock fate, to tease fortune, and to mortify death. And when each of them the Marauders were laid in their tomb the words came back as strings of satin in the darkest of nights.

Long Live the Marauders

The END


End file.
